Watashi no Kagami
by Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi
Summary: Pourquoi est ce que c’est Roxas qui est rentré sur l’Ile du Destin, et non Sora ? Où est passé le brun, et pourquoi ses meilleurs amis l’ont oublié ? Yaoi ! XD
1. Absence

Titre : Watashi no Kagami

Genre : Mystère, drame, et yaoi bien sûr !!

Source : Kingdom Hearts

Auteur : Lylou-chan

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les persos ne sont pas à moi !! Peut-être un jour ? lol

« Blabla » : dialogue

//Blabla: pensée

_Blabla _: aha, surprise !

Watashi no Kagami

Chapitre 1 : Absence

Il se sentit si étrange. Non, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il tombait dans un gouffre sans fin, dans un endroit où seul le néant existait. La même sensation quand on se laissait tomber du haut d'un building, laissant le vent froid se claquer contre le rempart des vêtements et nous caresser violement la peau.

Pourquoi avait-il cet élan soporifique ? Pourquoi ses yeux restaient-ils clos ? Où était-il exactement ? Quand arriverait-il jusqu'au fond, laissant son corps se briser sur le sol… S'il y en avait un, bien sûr…

Où était sa chaleur ? Cette chaleur qu'il partageait avec lui, bercé par le battement de ce cœur si insaisissable. Où était-il ? Où était-il ? Il n'était plus là, il en était sûr ! Il ne le sentait plus, plus en lui ! Pourquoi ?

//Où es-tu, Sora ?//

**R.S.R.S**

« Hé, réveilles-toi ! »

« Secoues-toi un peu, Roxas ! »

Le dénommé Roxas ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et vit des formes floues au-dessus de lui. Il clignota, essayant d'identifier ces inconnus et de se réveiller complètement. Enfin, la vue lui était totalement revenue et Roxas pouvait, maintenant, savoir qui étaient ces personnes.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa net la respiration, l'emmenant, à coup sûr, à la réalité. Son regard bleu s'écarquilla, dû la surprise. Il y avait quatre personnes au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. Et ces personnes, Roxas les connaissait très bien : Riku, Kairi, Naminé et… Axel. Lui…qui était censé être mort en ouvrant le passage vers Illusiopolis.

« Que…, » commença Roxas, mais il fut interrompu par Kairi qui lui sauta dessus, en l'étreignant comme une malade.

« Ooooh, Roxaaaaas !!! » s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix aigue en pleurant sur l'épaule de l'ex-endormi. « Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien !!! »

« Bienvenu parmi nous, » dit Riku, d'une voix légèrement tremblante et avec les yeux larmoyants.

Malgré l'asphyxie qu'il subissait, Roxas ne comprit rien du tout. Pourquoi était-il dans un lit, entouré par ces quatre personnes, attendant impatiemment son réveil ? Dans ses réflexions, le jeune blond ne remarqua pas que Naminé et Axel étaient étrangement silencieux. Certes, la joie de voir leur ami réveillé était visible dans leurs yeux mais leur visage était sombre, voire même soucieux.

Kairi lâcha enfin Roxas, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Riku lui tapota doucement l'épaule du blond, signe d'affection. Roxas, lui, restait interdit, ahuri par ce qui se passait devant lui.

Quelque chose n'aillait pas… Pas du tout même…

« Kairi, » commença Naminé, avec un sourire de gaieté qui semblait si faux. « Cela ne te dérange pas de chercher une bonne glace pour Roxas ? Cela lui fera du bien après tout ce temps endormi, non ? »

« C'est une bonne idée ! » s'exclama Kairi, lâchant enfin Roxas du regard, puis fit la moue. « Mais, je n'ai pas envi d'y aller toute seule ! »

Riku soupira profondément, l'air ennuyé.

« Bon, d'accord, » dit-il, l'âme en peine. « Je viens avec toi. »

Kairi fit un large sourire satisfait puis tira son ami du bras pour qu'il se lève, de sa chaise, plus vite. La porte claqua, signe que ces deux-là avaient quitté la chambre. Leurs exclamations de voix s'éloignèrent, disparaissant même en quelques secondes.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était tendu et ni Naminé, ni Axel n'osaient regarder Roxas. Ils étaient plus occupés à regarder la moquette, qui était très intéressant à ce moment.

Le blond en avait assez de cette comédie et décida de briser ce silence qui ne voulait rien dire pour lui !! Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Une boule naquit dans sa gorge, ce qui l'empêcha d'être habituel. Non… En réalité, Roxas avait la frousse… De quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment.

« Axel ! » fut le seul mot qui pouvait sortir de la bouche du blond. L'appelé releva, automatiquement la tête, croisant enfin leur regard.

Là, Axel ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il se jeta directement sur le blond, en exclamant son nom. Il broya le corps du jeune adolescent d'une forte étreinte. Le visage de Roxas virait au bleu mais Axel n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer, tellement ce dernier était extasié par cette chaleureuse retrouvaille.

« Tu l'étouffes, Axel ! » signala Naminé, amusée par cette scène.

« Ah, euh, c'est vrai ! » bafouilla l'homme, relâchant enfin sa prise. « Désolé… »

Il se gratta la tête, l'air gêné. Le blond put finalement retrouver l'air frais pour ses poumons et regagna une couleur normale sur son visage.

« T'as failli me tuer, idiot ! » beugla-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

« Maieuh… Je l'ai pas fait exprès !! » dit Axel, cherchant des excuses. « J'étais si content de te revoir… »

Roxas soupira puis sourit finalement. Ces petites disputes stupides comme celles-là l'avaient vraiment manqué… Vraiment… Il n'espérait même plus avoir une fois ces querelles quand Axel était allongé… Là, inerte… Son corps s'évaporant dans la brume noire…

…

« Axel…, » commença le blond, tête baissée. Il prit même la manche de l'homme du bout des doigts, attirant l'attention de ce dernier. « Pourquoi…? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je croyais que tu… étais mort…? »

« Bah euh…, » commença Axel, se grattant encore une fois la tête. Un vrai tic ! « Tu sais, je comprend pas moi-même et… »

« Nous sommes ici depuis que tu es revenu de la mer, » coupa Naminé, l'air sérieuse.

« Quoi ? » exprima Roxas, relevant soudainement la tête. « Quelle mer ? »

« Hé bien, te souviens-tu du moment où Sora et Riku attendaient la Porte de la Lumière ? »

« Oui, ils attendaient cette porte pour rentrer sur l'Ile du Destin… Elle est apparue puis ils sont entrés. »

« Oui, et deux formes lumineuses, qui venaient du ciel, ont atterri directement dans la mer, près de la plage de l'Ile du Destin. Étrangement, on attendait avec Kairi votre venu… »

Roxas clignota des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Axel : ce dernier avait la tête légèrement baissée, le visage sombre. Cette expression ne lui allait pas du tout… Inconsciemment, le blond resserra sa prise sur la manche. Ce geste fit sursauter l'homme qui regardait enfin le blond, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Pour répondre à ce mouvement, Axel posa sa grande main sur la sienne. Malgré lui, le jeune adolescent rougit discrètement à ce contact.

« Et… euh…, » bafouilla ce dernier, complètement gêné par cette main posée sur la sienne. « Pourquoi vous étiez avec Kairi ? C'est impossible alors que… »

« Alors que je dois être normalement mort et Naminé en Kairi, c'est ça ? » coupa Axel, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres, ce qui entraîna le regard mécontent du jeune adolescent.

« Arrête de me couper quand je parle, voyons !! »

« Maieuh, pourquoi Naminé a le droit, mais pas moi ? » se plaignit Axel.

« Parce que ! »

« Peuh, chouchoutage ! »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Roxas.

« Alala, de vrais gamins, vous deux ! » ria Naminé, stoppant ainsi les enfantillages des garçons. « Pour te répondre, Roxas, je ne sais absolument pas comment on a atterri à côté de Kairi. Le pire, c'est que Riku et elle ne nous voient que comme des amis d'enfances qui ont disparu quand les Sans-Cœurs ont prit l'Ile du Destin. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Roxas de stupeur. « Mais Axel en tant que membre de l'Organisation et toi, en tant que Simili de Kairi ??? »

Naminé et Axel haussèrent les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Roxas, lui, était totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ? Il allait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible ? Comment cela était arrivé ? E-Et lui ? Il existait dans ce monde de dingue en tant que quoi maintenant ?

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour Riku et Kairi ? »

Soudainement, le visage de ses deux amis semblait tourmenté, voire anxieux. Roxas en fut surpris par cette réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, clignotant des yeux.

Après une bonne inspiration, Naminé décida de lui répondre :

« Pour eux, tu es leur meilleur ami… Le porteur de la Keyblade… »

Le regard bleu océan du jeune adolescent s'agrandit lentement. Le porteur de la Keyblade ? Il avait bien entendu ça ? M-Mais…

« Tu sais, » continua Axel, d'une voix hésitante. « Quand les deux formes lumineuses sont tombées dans la mer, il y avait Riku et… toi, évanoui… »

Roxas se tourna vers son ami, le visage blême et les yeux exorbités. Il tenait fermement la manche, en la secouant comme un forcené.

« C'est pas p-possible…, » souffla-t-il, l'air déconnecté de la réalité. « S-Sora… Sora… Où est Sora…? »

« …Je ne sais pas…, » répondit Axel, en évitant de croiser le regard de son ami perdu.

Cette réponse était comme un sceau d'eau glacé dans les entrailles du blond. Soudain, les images de son rêve lui vinrent en mémoire. Un rêve où la chaleur de Sora n'était plus là…

Non…

Sans dire un mot de plus, Roxas lâcha brutalement la manche d'Axel, ainsi que la main de ce dernier, puis il quitta rapidement son lit et sortit de la chambre d'un pas vif. Axel voulut l'arrêter mais il fut stoppé par la main de Naminé sur son épaule.

Le blond courut droit devant lui, en se fichant que ses pieds nus se blessaient à cause des cailloux coupants et d'autres cochonneries qui traînaient au sol. Il ignora les regards incrédules adressés vers lui car il courait dans un village en pyjama.

Il se fichait de tout… Tout… Á part cet endroit… et lui… Il n'y avait que ça, dans son esprit…

//Sora… Sora…//

Pupilles dilatées, il courut de plus en plus vite à s'en exploser le cœur. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux écarquillés.

//Sora, Sora… Sora !!!!//

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant le lieu où il voulait être… Le sable fin sous ses pieds ensanglantés, le bruit des vagues, la mer bleue qui s'étendait à l'infini… L'endroit où il devait rentrer… Où Sora devait rentrer…

« SORAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! » hurla-t-il, avec le peu d'air qui restait dans ses poumons, à la mer qui restait bien silencieuse à son appel désespéré.

Á suivre… 


	2. Le nom inconnu

Titre : Watashi no Kagami

Genre : Mystère, drame, et yaoi bien sûr !!

Source : Kingdom Hearts

Auteur : Lylou-chan

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les persos ne sont pas à moi !! Peut-être un jour ? lol

« Blabla » : dialogue

//Blabla: pensée

_Blabla _: aha, surprise !

**Nmfrter :** Ah bon ??? T'aimes aussi Roxas ??? Bienvenue au club !!! XDD Moi aussi, je l'adore et c'est bien pour ça que je fais cette fic !! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire et, pour satisfaire ta demande, voilà la suiteuh !!

Watashi no Kagami

Chapitre 2: Le nom inconnu

Cela faisait bien des heures que Roxas était assis sur ce sable chaud, où il regardait, d'un œil vide, l'horizon de la mer. Le soleil était encore bien haut et baignait, de ses rayons de lumière, l'île où seul le blond et Axel demeuraient pour l'instant.

Axel, lui, surveillait son ami de loin, assis au bord du quai en bois, non loin de là. Pas trop loin, mais pas trop près non plus. L'homme restait ici car il ne se sentait pas à sa place quand il avait essayé de s'asseoir à côté de Roxas. De plus, il y avait des heures, ce dernier avait perdu, pendant un moment, la raison en apprenant la disparition de Sora et Axel était obligé de l'engueuler royalement pour qu'il aille au moins chez le médecin afin de soigner ses pieds blessés. Une fois fait, Roxas l'avait supplié d'aller à l'endroit même où Riku et lui étaient rentrés, c'est-à-dire sur la plage de l'Ile du Destin. Ainsi, ne pouvant résister à son regard bleu implorant, Axel l'avait emmené sur l'île en prenant une vieille barque.

Donc le voilà en train d'observer attentivement un Roxas rêveur qui avait les pieds nus bandés et était habillé normalement. C'était vrai que se balader avec un pyjama n'était pas vraiment l'idée la plus intelligente qui soit. Il l'examina une seconde fois puis soupira en tournant son regard vers sa glace à l'eau qui était dans sa grande main : le voir comme cela lui faisait mal. Le Roxas d'antan avait laissé place à un Roxas complètement plongé par la contemplation de la mer et coupé de la réalité. Mais… qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire pour l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qui devait faire ?

« Hé, Roxas ! »

Cet appel coupa net les pensées d'Axel et vit, avec surprise, que Riku était debout, à côté de Roxas.

//Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là ??// pensa Axel, les yeux ronds.

On dirait que cet intrus n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Axel était sur le quai et semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper énormément. L'homme à la chevelure rouge sentit une pointe de 'jalousie' frapper son cœur en voyant que ce **Riku** fît un grand sourire… un peu… charmeur… à Roxas. Cette scène le dégoûta fortement, faisant bouillir son être tout entier. Il essaya, quand même, de retenir son don flamboyant et ne pas se transformer en bombe explosive. Par contre, sa glace n'avait pas tenu le coup : elle avait fondu complètement, laissant couler son eau fruitée sur les longs doigts de l'homme furieux.

Mais le pire… L'horreur pour lui, c'était que Roxas avait jeté un tout petit coup d'œil vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole avant de retourner à son observation. Le monde féerique d'Axel s'écroula et fît même une dépression un peu gamine dans son coin, avec pour seul compagnon le bâtonnet de sa glace disparue.

Voyant qu'il avait attiré un peu l'attention de son ami, le sourire de Riku s'élargit. Il se permit même de s'asseoir près de lui, en contemplant aussi la mer. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse de la brise sur son visage et de l'odeur salée de la plage. Ainsi que de la chaleur du corps de Roxas.

« C'est à cet endroit même où nous sommes rentrés…, » dit-il, soudain, brisant ainsi le silence.

« …Ah… » fit simplement le blond, ne le regardant même pas.

« Tu t'es évanoui dans l'eau… Sur le coup, j'avais eu peur que tu t'étais noyé, » ajouta Riku, en ouvrant ses yeux émeraude, puis changea complètement de sujet. « Naminé m'a dit que tu es parti de ta chambre pour voir la mer. Tu n'as même pas prit le temps de mettre des chaussures. Heureusement que ce n'est rien de grave. »

Il regarda longuement les pieds bandés du muet. Ses yeux verts étaient voilés par l'inquiétude et… par l'incompréhension d'un tel geste…

« …Je te trouve très bavard tout d'un coup, » souffla Roxas.

« Et toi, pas assez ! » rétorqua son 'ami', tournant sa tête vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Roxas ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais connu, » répondit le blond, sans aucune hésitation.

Cette remarqua blessa Riku, qui tourna vivement sa tête, ne voulant plus avoir Roxas dans son champ de vision. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement en colère contre celui qui avait dit ça alors qu'il avait passé tant de temps ensemble avec Kairi. Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et les meilleurs amis se connaissaient forcement un minimum !

Non… Roxas était fatigué physiquement et psychologiquement… C'était pour ça qu'il avait dit ça. Riku en était sûr… Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en faite ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix quelque peu tremblante dû à son irritation encore présente.

« J'attend quelqu'un…, » déclara le rêveur, d'une voix lointaine.

Là, Riku le regarda franchement, sa colère disparue en laissant place à de l'étonnement. Franchement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Qui ça ? »

Roxas avala difficilement puis dit, en regardant le ciel d'un air mélancolique :

« Sora. »

« … Qui est-ce ? »

Á ce moment, Roxas quitta enfin le paysage de son observation puis regarda nettement Riku, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur… et de crainte…

« Tu connais pas Sora ??? » s'exclama-t-il, haussant involontairement le ton, ce qui fit sursauter le blond platine.

« Bah, euh, non ! » bafouilla Riku, de plus en plus inquiet et surprit par son attitude imprévisible. « J'en n'ai jamais entendu parlé. »

En entendant cette affirmation, le blond fronça les sourcils, sentant une grande fureur gagner son être. Comment osait-il ? Comment avait-il osé oublier son ami, l'être le plus cher de ce type ? Sora était quelque part et personne, parmi ses meilleurs amis, n'attendait son retour ? Absolument personne… Á part lui… Lui, son Simili… Son miroir, sa réflexion…

Sous l'impulsion, Roxas saisit Riku par le col de sa veste puis lui hurla dessus :

« MENTEUR !!! Tu n'es qu'un menteur !!! Toi qui te prétends être la personne la plus proche de Sora, tu me fais honte !!! »

Riku resta interdit, n'arrivant pas vraiment à comprendre la situation et, surtout le comportement de Roxas par rapport à ce nom qui lui était totalement inconnu : ce 'Sora'.

« Roxas, arrête !!! »

Axel se précipita vers les deux adolescents puis les séparèrent rapidement. Ou plutôt que Roxas lâcha tout de suite sa prise, ne voulant apparemment pas résister. Pour le blond, cela ne servait à rien… Oui… Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici... Pour l'instant.

Ne demandant pas son reste, il se leva puis s'éloigna des deux garçons, d'un pas mal assuré à cause de ses pieds encore endoloris. Interloqué, Axel s'écria pour que son ami puisse l'entendre :

« Roxas !!! Où tu vas comme ça ?? »

L'appelé s'arrêta puis lui répondit, en criant lui aussi :

« Chez moi ! »

Décidant à ne plus rien ajouter par la suite, il reprit sa marche, se dirigeant vers l'une des vieilles barques.

Il semblait bien déterminé…

Á suivre… 


	3. Besoin d'aide

Titre : Watashi no Kagami

Genre : Mystère, drame, et yaoi bien sûr !!

Source : Kingdom Hearts

Auteur : Lylou-chan

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les persos ne sont pas à moi !! Peut-être un jour ? lol

« Blabla » : dialogue

//Blabla: pensée

_Blabla _: aha, surprise !

**Osi-chan : **Ah bon ? La psychologie des personnages n'est pas assez creusée ? T.T Mince, moi qui croyais que je faisais des efforts, snif ! Bah, je vais faire plus d'efforts et merci pour les compliments ! hihi

**Nmfrter : **Oui, c'est dur pour Roxas d'entendre tout ça… Et ce n'est pas encore fini !!! XD Je pense que, par moment, tu vas me maudire, lol.

**Bablog : **Héhé, j'adore Axel, donc j'essaie d'être au meilleure de ma forme ! Allez, encore quelques mystères en plus dans ce chapitre ! Voili, voilou !!

**Moko-Hime :** Ca, c'est vrai !! Y'a tellement de sous-entendu sur le yaoi que je me demande si ce n'est pas fait exprès pour attirer des fangirls dévoreuses de couples yaoi !! XDD Bienvenu au club, j'adore aussi le couple Roxas/Sora, mais est-ce que ça va finir comme ça ? Parce que il y a d'autres concurrents dans l'histoire, héhé !

Watashi no Kagami

Chapitre 3 : Besoin d'aide

Riku était complètement perdu. Oui, on pouvait dire ça comme ça : il était complètement perdu par les évènements qui s'étaient présentés. Toutes ces choses auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse, plus exactement par rapport au trouble de Roxas. Depuis son réveil, le comportement de son meilleur ami avait complètement changé, passant du garçon enjoué qu'il aimait tant à un être froid et songeur.

Franchement, Riku ne comprenait pas du tout son comportement et se sentait totalement impuissant face à ça. Il voulait tellement l'aider, lui dire qu'il était là s'il avait besoin de lui… mais étrangement, il sentait que Roxas l'aurait complètement ignoré, ou pire même, l'envoyer balader en beauté.

Cependant, un évènement avait le plus perturbé Riku… C'était la colère noire de Roxas face à un nom…

Sora…

Un nom que, d'après son meilleur ami, qu'il connaissait, qu'il devait connaître. Pourtant Riku avait beau réfléchir, chercher dans ses moindres souvenirs d'un garçon qu'il avait malheureusement oublié mais rien n'y faisait. Ce nom… Ce nom, que Roxas avait tant hurlé son existence, lui était totalement inconnu…

Riku fit un long soupir. Franchement, c'était compliqué et il avait bien besoin d'aide pour résoudre tout ça. Il devait absolument en toucher deux mots à Kairi… Savoir si elle partageait la même inquiétude que lui et si elle avait déjà entendu ce mystérieux nom. Reste plus qu'à attendre son amie.

…

Mais là, elle était carrément longue pour revenir chez elle. Depuis combien de temps il attendait comme ça sur le paillasson de la maison de son amie ?? C'était vrai qu'il était devenu patient au cours de son aventure mais là, il commençait vraiment à bouillonner… de l'intérieur, plus précisément. Il faudrait quand même garder son air placide.

Riku se souvint qu'un jour, Roxas lui avait dit, avec son grand sourire habituel, qu'il aimait beaucoup cette attitude paisible qu'il gardait tout le temps. L'adolescent fit un sourire mélancolique… Il voulait tellement retrouver le Roxas qu'il connaissait tant… Son Roxas…

R.S.R.S

« Alors, tu dis qu'il s'est fâché puis il est parti ? »

« En me laissant comme un gland avec l'autre péteux !! » justifia Axel, de très mauvaise humeur.

Naminé ria discrètement devant l'attitude enfantine d'Axel. En ce moment, ils traversaient, d'un pas tranquille, le marché qui commençait à se vider de toute personne. L'atmosphère se rafraîchit même, dû fait que le ciel s'assombrissait légèrement, laissant place à un magnifique couché de soleil à l'horizon.

« On dirait que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Riku, non ? » devina Naminé, qui avait l'air de s'amuser un peu de la situation, vu le petit sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage.

« Si tu avais vu comment il roucoulait devant Roxas !! » s'indigna l'homme, en faisant une grimace de dégoût. « C'était à en vomir ! En plus, il ne sait même pas comment draguer cet abruti !! »

« Hé bien, tu n'es pas un petit peu jaloux par hasard ? »

« KOA ??? » s'écria-t-il, semblant revenir sur terre. « Moi, jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? Comment je peux être jaloux d'une brèle pareille ??? »

Bombant son torse, Axel afficha une allure fière. Mais pour Naminé, qui faisait un sacré effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, trouvait que son attitude était complètement grotesque.

« Tient, on est déjà arrivé ? » dit Axel, surpris.

Ils étaient dorénavant devant l'immeuble où Roxas avait un appartement, non loin du marché. Cet immeuble ne possédait que trois étages et était assez rustique, même si on pouvait observer quelques nouveautés comme la reconstruction des fenêtres et des gouttières, qui n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes couleurs avec l'ensemble ancien.

« La vache !! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds. « C'est rudement vieux ce truc !! Ca tient au moins ??? »

« Je pense que oui. Sinon, ça serait effondré depuis longtemps. »

Naminé entreprit la marche et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Elle tourna sa tête, vérifiant bien que son ami la suivait. La blonde sourit en voyant le visage de ce dernier : un étrange sourire était sur ses lèvres, le tout accompagné d'un air rêveur. Avait-il une idée en tête, sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt voir Roxas ?

Enfin… Après avoir grimper des escaliers qui grinçaient sans arrêts, où Axel avait bien faillit s'étaler tout son long à cause de la maigre taille des marches en bois miteux qui ne correspondaient pas vraiment avec ses longs pieds, ils étaient au dernier étage devant la porte de l'appartement de Roxas.

Sans même reprendre son souffle, Axel, avec son long sourire niais, tambourina à la porte tout en hurlant :

« Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!! C'est mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! »

« …'nous', tu veux dire…, » soupira Naminé, qui essaya en vain d'ignorer l'énorme raffut de son ami.

R.S.R.S

« Ben, enfin !!!! » s'exclama Riku, en voyant Kairi arriver.

Cette dernière clignota des yeux, surprise par l'intonation de la voix de son ami qui était assez élevée. Les bras chargés de paquets, elle se dirigea vers lui puis se posta devant un Riku qui était assez mal luné.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kairi, en posant ses paquets à ses pieds.

Riku jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux sacs puis, tout en soupirant de lassitude, se releva de son paillasson.

« Je vois que tu as fait les emplettes, » remarqua-t-il, d'une voix moins agressive. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as mit autant de temps. »

« Tu… ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais ?? »

« …j'ai besoin de parler…, » souffla Riku, d'un air sombre.

Kairi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonnée par sa réponse. Après une très vite réflexion, elle s'assit sur le paillasson, sous le regard surpris de Riku qui ne bougea pas.

« Tu t'assoies pas ? » dit la jeune adolescente.

« Et tes paquets ? »

« Ils ne vont pas partir touts seuls, tu sais ! » répondit-elle, avec un sourire. « En plus, il y a un beau couché de soleil, non ? »

Riku lui répondit par un fin sourire puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Son regard vert vif se posa sur le crépuscule… En effet, il était magnifique… Le ciel où sa lumière mourait pour faire vivre sa part ténébreuse… Le ciel…

Le ciel…

« Kairi… »

« Hm ? »

« En faite, ce que je voulais te parler concerne Roxas… »

« …je t'écoute… »

« Est-ce que tu connais Sora ? »

R.S.R.S

Le noir total… Un espace sans fin, où juste les ténèbres et le sommeil dominaient. Une atmosphère froide et profonde dont toutes formes de clartés avaient abandonné ce milieu.

Cependant…

Dans cette sphère éternelle, une présence s'agita, marquant son existence… Une forme se distingua difficilement dans cette étendue mystérieuse… Une voix claire s'éleva péniblement, ne désirant qu'à être écouté…

La voix d'un garçon…

_Non, arrêtez…_

_Ne prononcez plus ce nom._

_Oublie…_

_Oubliez totalement 'Sora'._

Á suivre… 


End file.
